The Family Business
by RavenclawValdez
Summary: Jason left his cousin Percy and their uncle Hades and their life of hunting in favour of a normal life at college with his girlfriend Reyna. But his life is dragged back into the mayhem of monsters and destruction of demons when Percy stumbles back into his life with news of Hades' alarming disappearance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well I'm not sure entirely what inspired me to do this. A Percy Jackson fic based on Supernatural? Bit of a weird topic. But then again, why the hell not?**

The dreams still haunted Jason at night. It wasn't the monsters that scared him. It was more so the prospect of losing his wonderfully normal life he had carefully built.

_Jason. You can run. But I'm coming. I was always coming for you._

He wasn't sure who the hell this lady was. Just that she was always there whenever he shut his eyes as of lately. It had started on New Year's Day, when he collapsed half-drunk into bed after Dakota's annual crazy New Year's Party. The dreams haunted him, every New Year's Day. Just like last year. And the year before. And all the years before, as far back as Jason count. Always January the first.

Jason checked the time. 10:37. Ah, weekends were really a gift of the gods.

He heard the door slam and the familiar footsteps of Reyna. He smiled to himself. If one thing in the world could persuade him to get out of bed on a Saturday morning, it was his girlfriend. They had been together for four years now, ever since Jason had left his family. And what was the point in denying it; they were the best four years of his life.

"So what are we doing today?" he called, as she came into their shared room, still slightly sweaty from her daily jog. But Reyna could make the un-showered, messy hair, no make-up look work so well.

"Well," she said crawling into bed to kiss him lightly. "I did think about going to that new fancy restaurant and enjoying a day at the ArtGallery. But then, I had to reconsider, of course."

Jason smirked lazily, stretching out in bed. "Well, as great as that sounds, I'm sure your next idea is even better."

"I'm sure it is too. How about we get some films, a pizza and spend the day having lazy sex and criticizing each other's movie tastes?"

"I love you," Jason muttered, pulling her down to kiss her fiercely. Before they could get properly caught up in each other's embrace, she pushed him down firmly – really, what was hotter than a girlfriend who expertised in material arts – and winked. "Shower first. Then movie day begins."

"Do I get first pick?"

"Hell no. We start with Clash of the Titans. Then your pick. Then Thor."

"You just like Thor because of Loki," he yelled as she gathered her towels.

"Nah. Bad boys just aren't my thing. What's wrong with a sexy blond?"

Jason gestured to himself. "Obviously nothing, seeing as you're dating one. "

"Oh, well call me back when you can control thunder and lightning. Peppers and mushroom pizza. With cookie-dough ice-cream? Ice cream's on me."

Jason lay back, happy, despite the plight of his dreams. "Seriously, I love you."

l/l/l/l/l/l/l/

Percy yielded the sword like an extension of his body. Call him old-fashioned, but he definitely preferred Riptide over a gun. She was a powerful sword. Vampires, shapshifters, all the works; none could withstand Riptide.

"Not bad kid," Clarisse commented as she finished destroying the monsters she had been taking on. Like Percy, she was one of the few Hunters who favored a metal weapon. Unlike Percy however, Clarisse's choice of inflicting injury upon demons was an electric spear. "Seriously though, you ever consider joining up with someone? I could use Hunters like you."

Percy shrugged. "I used to work with my family."

Clarisse nodded. Every Hunter knew how complicated the job could get when family was involved. "You not with them anymore?"

"Well. One of them. But he's been away for a while now. I dunno. Shit happened I guess."

"Oh yeah? Tell me about it." Clarisse produced two cans of beer from her satchel and threw one to Percy as they walked out the door. "Come on now kid. Everyone's got some kind of fucked up story to spill. What's yours?

Percy opened the beer and drowned nearly half the fluid in one gulp and smirked. "Oh, you think I'm just gonna spill it like that?"

"You're not? Alright I will, because I'm high on the victory of killing those bastards and what the hell, I'm still drunk from earlier on. Brought up by my Dad, bunch of brothers, I was the only girl. They treated me like crap right from the beginning so eventually I got my shit together and left a couple of years ago. Best decision of my life."

"Don't think that hurt any of your brothers? Walking out on them like that?"

"Oh, so I guess that's what happened to you, right? Little sister got wise and left and you're still bitching about her?"

"Nah. He was my cousin, same age as me. Neither of us knew our parents, so our Uncle Hades brought us up. Jason was fucking amazing at hunting. But he left to go to some fancy College. So it was just Hades and me."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Well you're not with anyone now are you? Solo hunter at the moment, like me."

"Ah, well my Uncle went on a hunting trip a couple of days ago. Wait. Shit. What day is it today?"

"Uh, Tuesday."

"Oh fuck. He left Monday. Last Monday. How the hell did time go by that fast?"

Clarisse shrugged. "Time flies when you're killing monsters?"

"Course it does. But he usually rings or contacts me in some way. Crap. What if something bad did happen?"

Clarisse shrugged. "I'd like to help you kid, but an old friend of mine wants me to take a job in his town."

Percy groaned. "Oh hell. How was I so stupid? I should have checked earlier. How am I meant to do this alone though? It could be some really heavy shit."

"You know what you do? Get this fancy college cousin of yours, what was his name? Jared? Jensen? Whatever. He'll help you out, won't he?"

Percy shook his head. "Oh hell no. Jason wouldn't."

Clarisse finished her beer and threw the empty can behind her. "Well here's my car. I'll see you soon kid. But trust me, I know I have a shit-ass family, but maybe you don't. Maybe he'll help you, I don't know. Because, I fucked up with my family so hard, but I do know family counts. Get your cousin. He'll help you I'm sure."

"Yeah. Family counts. Why the hell not?"

l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l

Reyna snuggled into Jason's arms as the credits for The Return of The King. "Pretty great, huh?" he asked.

"Meh. It was okay."

"Okay? How can you say that the most epic cinematic experience film of all time is okay?" Jason protested.

"You're such a geek," Reyna mumbled sleepily, as she dosed off in his arms.

They lay like that for about twenty minutes, both content and happy, Reyna half-asleep as Jason gently pulled his fingers through her dark hair. The pair were startled by a banging on the door and the sound of somebody forcefully entering into their flat.

"Oh piss off," Reyna yelled. "Can't we just have a nice, happy day?"

Jason threw off the blankets. "Ah, it's probably just some high-school kids on a dare. You know, 'break into the Student Council President, Reyna's place and you're in our gang'."

"Well call me if you need to beat up anyone for you." Reyna called as Jason left the room to inspect the source of the noise.

Through the crack of the door, Reyna saw Jason's silhouette aiming a punch at the intruder, who looked the same size as Jason. Alright, maybe not a high school student. To her ever further alarm, she saw the figure punching Jason back, with just as much force. That was definitely alarming. She didn't know anyone with strength to match Jason's. Hurriedly, she exited the room to help her boyfriend.

"Dude!" yelled the stranger, cupping the blood dripping down from what appeared to be a broken nose. "You didn't even give me a chance to say hi."

Reyna paused awkwardly. "Uh Jason? You want to introduce me?"

Jason looked positively livid. "Of course Reyna," he said through gritted teeth. "This is Percy, my cousin. He was just on his way out."

"What? No I wasn't," he nodded to Reyna, "Love your top by the way. I love rubber ducks," he added, in reference to her skin-baring pyjama top. "By the way, you're far too hot to be sleeping with my cousin."

Jason felt like punching the guy again. He hadn't seen his cousin in years, since the big fight, and Percy was remarkably unchanged. Same black hair, green eyes, goofy smirk and incredible ability to annoy. "What do you want?" he snapped.

"Uh well, it's kinda private."

"Yeah, well I don't care. Anything you got to say can be said in front of Reyna.

"Alright then," Percy said, accepting his cousin's stubbornness. Without breaking his act of calamity, he looked Jason straight in the eye. "Hades is on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days."


	2. Chapter 2

"Jason," Reyna snapped. When she didn't get a reply, she gave a slight growl and grabbed his arm. "Jason, tell me what the hell is going on. You never even told me you had an Uncle Hades. You never mentioned a cousin called Percy. Now suddenly Percy breaks in here in the middle of the night, he starts eating all the candy in the fridge, and you're just going to leave with him? Jason, what is going on?"

Jason bit his scarred lip. "Listen Reyna. I know I should have mentioned them. But we had a fight. A big one. And I said some pretty bad things yeah. And I regret it now, I really do. So I kinda owe Percy you know? It's probably nothing. I'll be back here by Sunday, I swear."

Reyna sighed. "You have to be though. I'm not trying to be clingy, but the interview is on this Monday. Jason, you promised we'd do this together. If you're serious about studying the ancient world together, we really can't screw this up-"

He cut her off with a kiss, a passionate, but sad brush of their lips. "I will be," he promised. "By Monday evening, we'll be planning our trip to Rome to visit the Ancient Cities as History Professors. Just like it was meant to be. The two of us together. Happy."

Their brief moment was interrupted by Percy's voice from the kitchen. "You don't have any blue cake, do you?"

l/l/l/l/l/

"Dude," Percy wheedled in the car. They had been driving for twenty minutes and Jason had yet to utter a word. "You're not gonna ask any questions?"

"Nope."

"Not gonna mention how awesome Blackjack is? Sweet ride, isn't it?"

Jason refused to engage in a conversation about the car.

"Alright then, I guess I'll just have to talk. I've tracked Hades down to some small town, in the middle of nowhere called Redleed. It's the best lead I got. A few months ago the weird shit started. Deaths. A lot of them too. And the weird thing, only attractive people. That's kinda strange right?"

Jason sat in silence.

"You're gonna have to talk to me soon you know. Whatever. Well thing is, the deaths have had some sort of pattern. Every month, on the 10th."

"And nobody's checked it until now?" Jason snapped. "Tell me you weren't so dumb that you didn't see the pattern."

"That's the thing though man. It didn't go public until last week. And this shit has been going on for months. And the killer missed out on their latest victim; today's what, the 13th? 14th? Whatever, there was no death."

"Yeah, well just make sure you get a proper lead on him soon, I promised Reyna I'd be back for the interview."

"Oh dude, I understand. Seriously, if I had a hot girl like that I wouldn't disappoint her either."

l/l/l/l/l/l

Upon entering the town, Percy quickly deemed it the most repulsive settlement he had ever lived in. It was perfect. Not a flower trampled on, not a weed in sight, it was disgustingly perfect.

They pulled up to the nearest gas station and after filling up Blackjack, the two cousins entered the shop situated beside the station. It was devoid of customers, just one old lady behind the till."

"Hello boys," she said, in that affectionate motherly tone both Percy and Jason's childhoods had lacked in, "You're not from around here, are you?"

Percy gave her his best smile, "No Madame, just passing through. Lovely town, isn't it?" He paid for the petrol, as upon consideration, added money to buy a bar of chocolate.

"Oh yes dearie! Lived here all my life and I've been happy all the time."

Jason frowned. He was used to the senile behaviour of Reyna's grandmother, but surely this woman couldn't ignore the murders that had been an ongoing fad in her quaint home?

"Thing is Madame, we're here for a New York newspaper," Jason informed her, getting down to business as quickly as he could. "And we'd just like to discuss some recent, uh, situations that have arisen here as of late."

"Get you Mr. Fancy," Percy muttered, already halfway through devouring his chocolate.

Jason ignored him and took out a notebook and pen, attempting to make a decent attempt of his charade as a journalist.

"Oh yes, of course," the lady said. "Dreadful, dreadful. But she did tell us not to say anything about it –"

"That's about it, Mrs H." a new voice interrupted, and a young girl, about Percy and Jason's own age, walked out of the storage room at the back of the shop. She raised her eyebrows sceptically upon seeing Percy and Jason. "Well hello there."

Jason prayed his body wouldn't betray him and do anything embarrassing. He loved Reyna, he really did, but this girl was beautiful. Her dark skin and choppy chocolate brown hair suited her perfectly and her eyes were tinted with blue, green and flecks of brown. Beside him, Percy seemed faced with similar struggles.

"Piper, darling! Oh Piper is wonderful. Helps me out with the shop all the time, she knows my back is bad," crowed the old woman. "These lovely young boys are here to ask me about some incidents, but don't you worry, I told them that you said –"

"That's enough, Mrs. H," Piper cut in gently. She fixed the two boys with an unreadable look, and gestured towards the door. There's a diner nearby. Why don't we go over and we can discuss whatever matters are at hand over lunch? I'm sure I can supply you with sufficient information."

Jason was about to interrupt and say no, that he didn't trust this pretty girl one bit, but Percy opened his stupid mouth before Jason could intervene.

"Okay! Lunch sounds great actually!"

Jason had a really bad feeling about this.


End file.
